


The Misadventures of Gym Leader Bede

by Writingishardman



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingishardman/pseuds/Writingishardman
Summary: Life as a Gym Leader is anything but boring, especially with a group of friends comprised of the likes of Gloria, Hop and Marnie. Whether it's during Gym Challenge season or during the off-season, Bede often finds himself in less than favorable situations but he wouldn't change it for the world.Set about a year after Sword and Shield's main story. This is mostly going to be a collection of random ideas that I get. Not really centered on romantic relationships or anything but who doesn't like fluffy interactions with Bede and his crazy friends sprinkled in with nonsense?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. Rough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't a set roadmap for this as an overall story, it's mostly a collection of ideas involving Bede and his new life as a Gym Leader, I hope you guys enjoy!

If you had asked Bede ‘where do you see yourself in the future?’ he definitely wouldn’t have said ‘I see myself as the Fairy-type Gym Leader of Ballonlea.’ But he supposes that such an important role wouldn’t be too far out for a boy such as himself. If there is something that he wouldn’t have believed even if his future self had somehow made it through time to tell his past self it would be him being friends with the likes of Gloria, Hop and Marnie.

An unlikely group. He knows.

He’d never admit it out loud but there was a certain charm to the group that took him in, even if they had described him as ‘prickly as a Maractus and as stubborn as a Tauros.’ Despite his difficult personality they somehow managed to keep coming back until they broke down his walls. He’s definitely grown over the last year or so. Learning to open up to people changes a person and he can attest to that.

Finding a place to belong with friends and family are also things that change someone.

He would forever be grateful to Ms. Opal. The woman took him in and gave him a home. A real home, not just a house she’d rarely visit where Bede was allowed to stay (here’s looking at you, Chairman Rose). At first it was difficult to adjust to all of the rules she had set in place for the boy, but over time he saw the importance in them. Even if he hated them and found them extremely annoying.

The woman had retired from her position as Gym Leader this past season after Bede had finished his Fairy-type bootcamp and learned the ins and outs of a Gym Leader’s responsibilities.

He would never admit that it was daunting at first and he still appreciates Opal for accompanying him to Gym Leader meetings. He wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to take it all on his shoulders just yet.

One would suppose that after getting into a set job like this that life would become somewhat mundane and repetitive.

Bede is here to tell you how that is most definitely not the case.

After he had lost to Gloria during the events with the Dynamaxing Pokémon he had accepted his life for what it was. No matter how much he would plan for himself he now understood that if life wanted to it could easily derail him. He learned that he was very far from perfect, but he would strive to be the best that he could be, both as a Trainer and as a person.

A few days after that Gloria paid him another visit. Bede was not very happy to see her again but the two had a very heartfelt talk with one another. Gloria apologized to the boy for making him feel like he wasn’t able to do anything right because of her. She told him that she really respected his ability in battle, the way he was able to synergize so effortlessly with his Pokémon stating that she wanted the ability to do that herself but she always felt like she fell short in comparison to the former Psychic-type Trainer. She admitted to him that despite his attitude towards her that she saw him as her true rival. The girl saying that Bede was undoubtedly strong, both in his battle prowess and as a person.

She told Bede that she was proud of him, that she had been so happy to see him that day of the Finals where he came out of the blue to challenge her.

Bede had been strong enough to find his own way, and Gloria thought he was amazing because of that.

She understood that they had a rocky start, but she made her desire to not be enemies quite clear. The girl wanted to be friends with him but she understood that if he didn’t want that then they could just simply be rivals and that would be the end of that story.

Gloria then had the gall to tell the boy that despite everything that had happened between the two of them that she did care about him.

And that was when Bede’s first wall came down. The rest were soon to follow.


	2. Mawile VS Bede: The Great Jacket Massacre

It was the week of the Champion Cup. Bede and his Pokémon were in Ballonlea Stadium getting in some much needed training with the assistance of Ms. Opal. 

Well, reluctant assistance from Ms. Opal. The retired Gym Leader insisted that he and his Pokémon take it easy and not push themselves too hard. Of course Bede had other ideas and he ran himself and his team ragged in the hopes of winning against Gloria. It was difficult to beat a Trainer who was not restricted to one specialty type like he was. As a Gym Leader the boy was required to use a team of Pokémon who shared a type in common, his being Fairy.

He believed that if he trained more with his Pokémon and learned all that he could about the Fairy-type that he would be unstoppable, but before he became Ms. Opal’s successor the boy had been a Psychic-type Trainer so he clearly had a lot to learn.

And today he had learned something very important.

“Mawile! What on earth have you done?!” the boy shouts as he enters the locker room to change out of his Gym Leader uniform.

His Pokémon had been in a very foul mood the whole day, he didn’t pretend to know why, and if he was honest, he should have tried to find out what it was that had the Pokémon so bothered.

As they say, hindsight is 20/20.

Bede looks to the Steel/Fairy-type Pokémon and to his destroyed jacket scattered in pieces throughout the locker room.

“Is everything alright dear?” Opal asks as she enters the locker room upon hearing the boy’s shout.

The old woman looks to the small Pokémon and Bede’s destroyed jacket.

“Oh my,” she begins as she approaches Bede and Mawile. “What happened here?”

“Well obviously Mawile here took it upon herself to destroy my wonderful jacket!” Bede snaps.

“Calm yourself, child,” Opal replies as she gives Bede’s leg a whack with her parasol.

“Y-yes, sorry Ms. Opal!” he stammers, the boy giving his Mawile a dirty look.

“Mawile, my dear,” the old woman turns her attention to the Fairy-type. “Why have you done this? You know better than that.”

The small Pokémon looks at the old woman, its expression changes to guilt as she looks down at the ground in shame. It makes a small sound as an answer to the retired Gym Leader’s question.

“I understand,” Opal replies as she steps forward and gives the small Pokémon a light reassuring pat. “But you must be patient with the boy, he isn’t like me, dear. He’s only just begun to work with Fairy-types like yourself and has much left to learn.”

Bede couldn’t help but feel offended. He felt like he understood his Pokémon quite well!

_ But if that were the case I don’t think Mawile would be acting the way that she has been, _ he concedes.

“Now, the two of you apologize to each other,” Opal demands.

Bede and Mawile lock eyes, the two glaring at each other clearly unhappy with Opal’s request. Mawile is the first to comply, the Pokémon’s glare softening and the guilt returning to its face as it approaches her Trainer. The Fairy-type making an apologetic noise as she hugs her Trainer, Bede returning the apology as he pets his partner.

The two clean up the remains of the Gym Leader's jacket before heading home.

-x-x-x-x-

Not having his jacket anymore was quite inconvenient if Bede was going to be honest. It isn’t like his Gym Leader uniform had many pockets but the boy couldn’t be bothered to buy himself a bag. He always found bags to be clunky and he very much enjoyed the portability of his jacket and its many pockets. Some of them were removable! That jacket was easily one of the great wonders of the world!

“And now it’s gone,” he sighs.

It had been a couple of days since the jacket massacre as he called it. By Ms. Opal’s request he took it easy with his Pokémon despite the boy wanting to train and prepare for the Champion Cup that was coming up that weekend. His mentor had expressed the importance of understanding his partners so he doubled-down on that instead.

He had a good understanding of his Rapidash, Gardevoir and Hatterene. The three being part Psychic-type made it easier for the young Gym Leader as it used to be his specialty type. Rapidash and Hatterene also having been his partners during his Gym Challenge meant he’s spent a lot of time with them. Hatterene herself was Bede’s very first Pokémon, gifted to him years ago by Rose. Sylveon was a bit more difficult, but having raised the Pokémon from an Eevee that had just hatched from its egg meant that the Pokémon had grown up knowing nothing other than the Trainer it had now.

And then there was Mawile. The Steel/Fairy-type was an enigma to the young boy. The Pokémon’s qualities were something he was very unfamiliar with. Bede still had much to learn about Fairy-types, he knew that, but that in conjunction with his lack of understanding when it came to the Steel-type as well made it all the more difficult. He also hadn’t raised Mawile from an egg like he had his Sylveon, nor had he gone and caught the Pokémon out in the wild on his own. Mawile was given to him by Ms. Opal when he had first begun his training as the new Fairy-type Gym Leader. The Pokémon had been in Opal’s possession for who knows how long but clearly was accustomed to being understood by its Trainer as it would always lose its cool with Bede.

Because of his lack of understanding the boy decided to spend the day yesterday with the Steel/Fairy-type. He paid very close attention to the Pokémon’s mannerisms in hopes of making some progress in his relationship with the small Fairy. He feels like he had been able to learn quite a bit about his partner and Mawile seemed quite happy to have her Trainer’s undivided attention.

Which is why now the boy was a bit confused. After all the progress he made yesterday it feels like now he’s taken two steps back. He hadn’t seen Mawile the entire day, the boy had hoped to spend more time with the Pokémon while Ms. Opal went out to run some errands. The woman had insisted she go alone and for Bede to stay home and relax when he offered to accompany her.

That was hours ago now and so the young boy decided to just relax on the sofa, Sylveon on his lap as he watches TV for coverage on the Gym Challenge and upcoming Champion Cup. Eventually Sylveon’s ears twitch as it raises its head to look at the door.

“What is it?” he asks his Pokémon but is answered instead by the door opening.

Bede and Sylveon get up at the sight of Opal’s return, the boy and his Pokémon welcoming the woman.

“I hadn’t expected you to be out for so long,” Bede confesses but pauses in his thought as he sees Mawile following behind Ms. Opal. “Mawile! There you are! I had been wondering where you went off to!”

“Ah, yes,” the old woman begins with a small laugh. “Apologies, I should have told you that I had taken sweet Mawile along,” she says turning to the small Pokémon.

It’s then that Bede notices a cute pink box with a white ribbon in Mawile’s hands and a shy look on her face.

“Come on, dear,” Opal calls to Mawile as she steps aside, closing the door as the Pokémon enters the house.

Mawile looks timidly to her Trainer and then down at the box in her hands before she approaches the boy, offering the box to him.

“Oh,” Bede begins in surprise. “Is this for me?” he asks, Mawile confirming with a nod.

The boy takes the box from his Pokémon sending a quick look between Mawile’s shy expression and the smile on Ms. Opal’s. He undoes the ribbon and lifts the top of the box drawing in a breath of shock.

“Is this. . .?” he begins as he pulls the garment from the box, placing the discarded box on the nearby sofa.

In his hands was a brand new jacket that looked a lot like his older one, complete with its detachable pockets. The jacket was the same colors as the Fairy-type Gym uniforms, the magenta instead light pink with the purple replaced by the light blue. He turns it around curious to see if the Macro Cosmos’ Rose Tower logo was copied onto this new iteration but is pleasantly surprised to see it replaced by the Fairy Gym logo. His League number, 908, printed just above.

“It’s like my old jacket,” he murmurs in awe.

“Yes,” Opal begins, her smile growing wider. “Mawile felt awful after having ruined your old one and so she asked me to help her get you a new one. We were able to make you a brand new jacket with the help of Theodora, Annette and Teresa. Of course Mawile was quite helpful as well, she chose to use the Ballonlea Stadium colors,” she says as she gives her former Pokémon a warm smile. “She wanted to apologize for being impatient with you, she understands now that this is just as difficult for you as it is for her and she wanted you to know that she very much appreciates all of the hard work that you put in to your team.”

“I don’t know what to say- It’s perfect,” Bede says looking to his Pokémon. “Thank you.”

Mawile looks away from Bede, a blush on the Pokémon’s face as she makes a noise that Bede could only assume was a ‘you’re welcome’.

“Why not try it on, dear?” Opal suggests.

Bede slips the long jacket on, the garment fitting perfectly.

“Well, how does it look?” he asks as he does a quick turn.

“Perfectly pink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up with any ideas, I could always use them! Let me know what you guys think of this.


	3. It's Not a Dress, It's Unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede is an individual and he likes to make sure people know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Bede really likes his Gym Leader uniform. I know I do, it's unique. Don't judge me.

“Thank you so much for the interview, Gym Leader Bede! We wish you the best of luck in future battles!”

“Of course, it was my pleasure,” Bede responds to the woman conducting his post-match interview.

He lost to Gloria yet again but he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. He did his best, his team fought as hard as they could and the match had come down to the wire, both him and Gloria down to their last Pokémon.

The young Gym Leader exits the press room glad to finally be away from the crowd. He heads to the locker room to change out of his Gym Leader uniform, the boy exhausted and looking to head home for some much needed rest.

Well, until his Rotom phone vibrated from an incoming call. He fishes out his phone from one of the pockets in his jacket and is surprised to see Gloria’s caller ID.

“Well, if it isn't Champion Gloria,” he says answering the call. "It feels like an eternity since I last heard your beautiful voice," he adds sarcastically.

“Mhm, I missed you too, stupid curly hair and all, Mr. Fae," came the equally sarcastic reply. "Good to see you survived your interview.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Bede mutters. “I was actually quite close to just skipping it, honestly,” the boy admits.

“I’d figured,” Gloria replies. “I’m glad you went through with it though! I was beginning to grow a bit tired of having to ward off the wolves. Y’know they’d always pester me about you? ‘Gloria, congratulations on your victory over Gym Leader Bede! But where is he? We wanna interview the little shite but looks like he’s bailed already so now you gotta answer _all_ of our questions!’”

“I suppose you’re welcome for the favor,” Bede says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

“The ever thoughtful, Bede. Anyway, that wasn’t the only reason I called. I thought maybe you’d like to go get something to eat. After a battle like that I’m starving! So I thought maybe you would be too.”

“Oh,” Bede begins, the boy genuinely surprised by the offer. “I-uh, well. . . You know what, sure, why not? But if the press shows up looking for me again rest assured that I will be out that back door faster than a Rapidash.”

“Fare enough,” Gloria replies with a laugh. “Meet me at the Rose of the Rondelands, they’ve got a couple of restaurants we could choose from,” she finishes, Bede agreeing as he ends the call.

-x-x-x-x-

The two sat at their table in the restaurant waiting for their food as they talked about their battle.

“I’m telling you, Bede,” Gloria says in excitement. “You really gave me a run for my money. I’m gonna have to really buckle down for next season or else you might beat me!”

“Hm,” Bede huffs confidently. “That _is_ the goal. Good to know I’m getting much closer to it.”

After a quick drink of her juice, Gloria looks down at the table thoughtfully.

“Something on your mind?” Bede asks the Champion curiously.

“Oh, not really, it’s just,” she begins only to pause as if thinking carefully of what she wanted to say. “. . . I’m proud of you, y’know?”

Bede feels his face redden at the girl’s confession, his body immediately going into its defensive ‘hide in your jacket’ mode as the boy tugs up the high collar in an attempt to hide his blush.

“And why would that be?” he mutters, unable to look at the girl’s face.

“Well, a year ago you wouldn’t have even considered doing an interview,” Gloria replies, her finger making invisible shapes on the table. “But now you go out of your way for your fans and the people who support you. You give autographs, you talk to your fans after matches and now you’ve gone through with an interview!”

“S-so?” the boy stammers out. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Maybe not to you,” she says taking another sip of her drink. “But to those around you it means quite a lot. You’ve changed. In a good way.”

Bede reaches for his water, taking a drink in an attempt to rid himself of the uncomfortable feeling of receiving genuine praise.

Gloria seems to get the hint and doesn’t further the boy’s discomfort opting to change the subject.

“Speaking of change though, I gotta say I really love your new jacket. It practically screams ‘Bede!’” she smiles.

“Ah, I quite fancy it myself, although it wasn’t necessarily received in the best of ways,” he says as he continues to tell her the mess between him and his Mawile and the happenings of his old jacket.

“Oof,” Gloria remarks. “Well, at least you and Mawile are getting along better now.”

The waiter comes by with the two Trainers’ food, the two thanking them as they begin enjoying their meals.

“So,” Gloria starts up again. “You somehow ended up getting a new jacket before a new Gym Leader uniform?”

Bede freezes, fork in his mouth as he looks to the Champion.

“What do you mean?” he asks after he swallows his food and sets the utensil down.

“It’s just that during your tournament matches and your match against me you still used the old dresses Ms. Opal gave you for your uniform,” she answers. “I’d have thought that they would have given you your own uniform at this point.”

“Excuse me, I will have you know that it _is_ my own uniform. It has my League number _and_ name on it,” Bede responds with a pointed turn of his head, arms crossed.

“Do they just not have regular shirts then?” Gloria asks curiously. “No, that can’t be right, the Gym Trainers use them, and if I remember correctly, I also have one myself.”

“Don’t overthink it-”

“Wait a minute,” she cuts him off in realization. “Did you _choose_ to keep your uniform like that?”

“What? D-don’t be absurd!” Bede stutters.

He was caught red-handed.

“You did, didn’t you!”

**_6 Months Ago_ **

“Bede, dear, could you come here please?” Ms. Opal calls to the young boy as she enters their home.

Bede had been preparing their dinner after having taken care of his Pokémon, the boy pauses his current task at the call of his mentor.

“Yes, Ms. Opal? What is it?” he asks as he enters the living room.

“I’ve got something for you,” she answers with a warm smile, the old woman handing him a box with the Fairy Gym logo printed on it.

“Oh, what’s this?” Bede looks to his mentor.

“Open it up and take a look.”

The boy sets the box down on the coffee table and proceeds to open it. He’s a bit surprised as he pulls out a shirt, his name and League number printed on the back of the pink and blue garment.

“Is this my Gym Leader uniform?”

“Yes,” Opal confirms. “I apologize for making you wait so long for it. Why don’t you head upstairs and give it a try to make sure everything fits properly?”

“Yes, of course,” he answers as he takes the box upstairs to his room.

He changes into his new uniform quickly. The leggings, shoes and shorts were quite nice, although they looked the same as his old ones he concludes as he takes a look at himself in the mirror. Then there was the shirt.

It fit perfectly.

Bede hated it.

A gentle knock on his bedroom door draws his attention, Ms. Opal asking if she could come in and take a look at Bede’s new uniform.

“You clean up quite nicely,” she compliments the boy with a smile.

Bede wants to share her enthusiasm but finds himself with a bit of a frown instead.

“What’s the matter, dear?” the old woman asks upon notices the boy’s reaction.

“N-nothing,” he answers. “It’s absolutely perfect. . . but. . .”

“But?”

“Well,” he pauses trying to find the right words. “There’s nothing really unique about it, no sense of individuality.”

“Is that so?”

Instead of answering, he removes the immaculate shirt and reaches into his dresser for one of the old dresses he’d been using for his uniform. He slips it on over his undershirt, quickly tying it up with practiced ease.

“Now this,” he begins turning back to his mentor after a quick look in the mirror again. “This feels better, it makes it clear that I’m not just another member of the Fairy-type Gym. No, this lets the world know that I am Gym Leader Bede, Fairy-type Trainer extraordinaire who is amazingly strong and fearless!” he finishes with a hand on his chest.

“Very well,” Opal speaks again. “I’ll have them make more dresses for the ever fearless Gym Leader,” she adds with a smile as she exits the room. “But dear, you could have just said you liked your old shirt better.”

“I’m just used to it, t-that's all!” Bede calls after Opal’s retreating form. “It looks nice. . .” he murmurs as Opal disappears down the hall, the boy looking back to the mirror.

**_Present day_ **

“Okay, fine! You’re right! I did, but with good reason!” Bede snaps.

All he gets as a response is a baffled look followed by a laugh from Gloria, the young Gym Leader trying his best to disappear into his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria is a menace. Save the fairy.


	4. Bede and the Fairy King's Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy-type Gym Leader meets the Legendary Zacian. We also learn that Bede does not enjoy when his precious time is wasted.

Bede had successfully survived his first Gym Challenge season as a Gym Leader. While he was somewhat upset over losing in the finals against Gloria again in the Champion Cup he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed their battles and just how much their encounters helped him and his Pokémon grow.

For now though, he wanted to relax during the off-season. He’d return to training soon enough, but he knew that him and his Pokémon needed some time to unwind after the last month of high energy.

The young boy was relaxing in his home. Opal had gone out not too long ago, something about a lunch date with her old colleagues. Even in her old age she still managed to stay active, something that Bede admired about the old woman. 

Bede sat at the table, a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other. His team of Fairy-type Pokémon were enjoying their lunch, the group happy to have some time to relax after the hectic Gym Challenge.

He idly reads the paper and takes a sip of his tea until a sound from outside caught his attention. 

_Oh, great,_ he thought with a sigh as he sets his tea and paper down.

He knew that sound. He knew it well.

“Well, I shouldn’t be surprised,” he mutters as he watches Hatterene make her way near the front door.

The sound was growing louder and clearer as Bede looks out the window.

_And there they are._

There were Hop and Gloria running through Ballonlea straight to his home, the two shouting for the Gym Leader.

_Must they make so much noise?_ He wonders as he prepares himself for his uninvited visitors.

Bede got to his feet as the two barged through his front door.

“BEDE, YOU HAVE TO HELP US!”

“BEDE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!”

The two shout but are quickly silenced by a couple of well-placed strikes to the head by Hatterene.

“How many times must I tell you,” Bede begins with an impatient sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _Inside voices,_ ” he hisses as he gestures to Hatterene.

“Oh, right!” Gloria says in realization as she turns to Hatterene offering an apology.

“Yeah, sorry! Gah, I always forget!” Hop adds, but apparently still too loud for Hatterene’s liking as she gives him another whack.

Hop apologizes again, this time more quietly and it seems to appease the Pokémon as she disappears into the living room.

“So,” Bede turns back to his guests. “To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” he asks, sarcastically.

“We need your help!” Hop exclaims again.

“Yes, I’ve gathered that much already,” the Fairy-type expert confirms. “But _what_ exactly do you need help with?”

“This!” Gloria answers as she reaches into her bag.

Bede raises a brow as he watches the girl fish out a Master Ball from her bag.

“You’re the Fairy guy so we thought you’d be the best one for the job!” Hop says as Gloria sets the Master Ball on the small table.

“The Fairy guy?” Bede echoes. “Please tell me that isn’t some sort of nickname the two of you have for me?”

Much to Bede’s dismay the two exchange a glance then look anywhere but at the Gym Leader.

“L-look, that’s not important,” Gloria stammers out. “It’s just that Captain Sword is a Fairy-type so we thought you would be able to figure out what’s wrong.”

Bede furrows his brow.

“Captain Sword?” he repeats.

Gloria and Hop nod.

“Alright, fine,” Bede sighs. “Let them out so I can take a look.”

The other two Trainers exchange another glance and then begin looking at their surroundings.

“Oh, for the love of Arceus,” the Gym Leader growls in frustration. “Now what is it?!”

“Well, uh,” Hop begins.

“It’s just, Captain Sword is kinda big,” Gloria cuts in, tapping her two index fingers together nervously. “I don’t think it’ll be a good idea to let them out here.”

“Kind of big?” Bede looks at the Champion in confusion. “What in Galar do you have in there? A Weezing? What Fairy-type could possibly be too big to fit in here?”

“Zacian,” the two say in unison. 

Bede looks at the two as if they were a Deino that had just evolved.

“Zacian is the Legendary Sword Pokémon!” Hop elaborates seeing the look of confusion on Bede’s face.

“Yeah! Remember back when I first became Champion and all that stuff happened with the crazy Dynamaxing Pokemon?” Gloria begins, Bede nodding. “Well, long story short, Hop and I more or less befriended Zacian,” she says as she points at the Master Ball. “And its partner Zamazenta,” she continues pointing to Hop who had pulled out a PokéBall of his own adding that he had named Zamazenta ‘First Mate Shield’. “They’re the two Pokémon from the legend about the Darkest Day. Y’know, the ones who saved the Galar region.”

“Wait,” the young Gym Leader interrupts. “How have I gone all of this time _not_ knowing about this?” he asks as he picks up Zacian’s ball. “A Legendary Fairy-type Pokémon!” he says excitedly as he puts his right hand on his chest and lifts the Master Ball to the sky as he looks to it in awe. “And you said that there’s something wrong with it?”

The two nod at the Gym Leader’s question as Bede turns the Master Ball in his hand as he brings his other hand up to his chin in thought.

“Hm, no,” Bede continues. “This will not do. Let’s head to the Gym, we’ll have more than enough room on the pitch to find out what is wrong with this wonderful creature!”

Upon reaching the Gym the three friends head straight out to the pitch. The main lights were on as they made their way to the middle of the field.

Hop and Gloria weren’t sure how to feel about Bede’s excitement over his discovery of Zacian, the Legendary Fairy-type Pokémon. There was a skip to his step as he held Zacian’s Master Ball.

“Well,” the Gym Leader begins. “Time for me to gaze upon the beautiful visage of the powerful Fairy-type Sword Pokémon!” he says as he gives an elegant throw of the Master Ball.

Zacian appears in a flash of light. The Pokémon seemed to be in some discomfort as it looked to the Trainers. 

Meanwhile Bede looks at the Fairy-type with eyes wide in awe. 

“Ah! What a wonderful shade of blue!” Bede praises. “It gives off an amazing aura of elegance and raw power!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this excited over anything,” Gloria whispers to Hop.

“I know what you mean,” Hop whispers back. “It’s really strange.”

“Gloria!” Bede’s call interrupts the two. “What do you mean about something being wrong with Zacian? This creature is the pinnacle of Fairy-type perfection!”

“Uh, well,” the Champion begins. “The problem is this. Captain Sword, come here please!”

At its Trainer’s call the Pokémon seems to want to obey but hesitates and instead whines while it stays in place.

“Well, that’s odd,” Bede concludes with a finger tapping his chin. “It seems to want to listen but something is causing it to hesitate and stay put instead.”

“Yeah, at first we thought maybe it was paralyzed from a battle,” Hop chips in. “But we used Cheri berries, Paralyze Heals _and_ Full Heals with no luck! It still won’t budge!”

Bede looks at the Pokémon in confusion. Nothing seemed to be immediately wrong with it. It’s pelt shone over its well-muscled body, the Pokemon stood proudly and it seemed alert and responsive.

“Hm,” Bede hums. “When did this odd behavior begin?”

“Uh, lemme think,” Gloria answers thoughtfully. “It was fine until we had a bit of a run-in with a Ferrothorn. . .”

“Ferrothorn,” Bede repeats with a shudder. “Steel-types,” he adds bitterly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Gloria mutters. “Fairies don’t like Steel or Poison, but Captain Sword has another form it uses in battle which makes it not mind Steel.”

“And makes it immune to Poison!” Hop adds.

“Another form you say?” Bede asks intrigued. “It can’t be possible for this Pokémon to become _even better!_ ”

“Well, here,” the Champion begins as she reaches into her bag once again. “All we gotta do if have Captain Sword hold this,” she takes out an old rusted sword. “And then you’ll be able to see exactly why Zacian is the Legendary Sword Pokémon!”

Bede bolts over to Gloria taking the rusted sword from her hands. He looks at it a bit baffled.

“How could this possibly cause a change in Zacian’s form?” he questions.

“I’m not actually sure,” she replies honestly. “I think it has the ability to manipulate metal?"

“You don’t say?” the Gym Leader asks thoughtfully.

“Mhm,” the Champion replies with a nod. “Here, lemme show you!” she says as she takes the rusted sword back and approaches Zacian. “Captain Sword, can you show Bede your Crowned Sword form, please?” she asks the Pokémon as she offers it the rusted sword.

The Fairy-type gives its Trainer a happy look as it agrees, taking the rusted sword into its mouth. In a flash of golden light Zacian transforms.

Bede looks at the Pokémon in disbelief. He looks to the elegant flowing pink tendrils, then to the golden crown on its head topped by its golden ears now perfectly symmetrical and the large golden sword in its mouth giving the Pokémon an intimidating presence. He then looks to the large steel protrusions on its back which made the creature look like it had wings.

“It’s like an angel,” Bede breathes.

Bede makes a sudden realization.

“Hold on just a minute!” he exclaims. “Zacian! Fairy-type! SWORD!”

Gloria and Hop look at Bede somewhat confused.

“Don’t you get it?!” Bede asks. “Zacian is where the legend of the Fairy King’s Sword came from! It has to be! Oh, this is absolutely amazing!” at this point even Zacian looks at Bede with a confused look as it sets its weapon down onto the grassy field. "I can't wait to tell Ms. Opal about this!" He exclaims but Zacian calls to the Fairy-type Gym Leader, the Pokémon seemingly looking to the boy for assistance. "Ah, but wait, first we must figure out what is wrong with it."

The boy walks around the legendary Pokémon looking for any sign of what could be wrong but again sees nothing that could be causing such a problem. 

"Zacian, could you sit down for me?" Bede asks the Pokémon, the large blue wolf-like creature complying immediately. 

It's then that Bede notices the Pokémon setting a forepaw tentatively onto the grass as it shuffles into a comfortable sitting position.

_Oh, has it injured its paw somehow?_ He wonders as he looks at the Pokémon's clawed foot.

"Did you twist your paw?" He asks the Pokémon but it shakes its head. "Hm, well, here let me take a look," Bede offers as he extends his hands waiting for Zacian to lift its paw.

The Pokémon offers its paw to the Gym Leader, the boy inspecting the fur and claws but finding nothing wrong. Until he looks to the pad of it that is. On the bottom of the poor Pokémon's foot was what seemed to be a thorn lodged deep and uncomfortably into the paw pad.

Bede became immediately annoyed as he less than gently yanked the thorn out without so much as a warning, Zacian jumping back with a yelp. The Pokémon then sets its paw onto the ground again, testing it with its weight and once it confirmed that the problem was solved it started barking in excitement, the Pokémon then running through the stadium in relief.

Bede turns to Gloria and Hop, large green thorn in hand and brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Let me get this straight," he says as he approaches the two, his tone annoyed yet calm at the same time. "You two muppets came all this way for _my_ help," he emphasizes as he brings a hand to his chest. "Interrupting _my_ tea time, _my_ relaxing day, _wasting my time,_ " he adds as he all but shoves the large thorn into the Champion's face. " **ALL BECAUSE YOU TWO IMBECILES COULDN'T THINK TO CHECK YOUR POKÉMON FOR** **_THORNS_ ** **?! AFTER YOU HAD JUST BATTLED A FERRO** **_THORN!_ ** **"** the normally calm Gym Leader practically roars, his friends shrinking back at his outburst, Zacian in the background still running around and chasing its tail.

"Oops?" the two offer with nervous laughs.

Bede's demeanor returns to its normal calm, but his eyes held unbridled rage within them as he glanced between his two friends before speaking with an unsettling calm to his voice.

"I'm going to fucking kill the both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who caught Zacian, learned it was a Fairy-type and immediately wanted to show the glorious bastard to Bede? Yeah? Okay, I'll show myself out.


	5. A Thoughtful Day in Glimwood Tangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede spends time in Glimwood Tangle with his Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had considered making this its own thing but said meh, I'll just leave it here.

"Ms. Opal," Bede calls to his mentor.

He enters the living room of their modest home to find the old woman sitting comfortably in her chair, book in hand and Alcremie cuddled up on the woman's lap.

"What is it, child?" She asks as she looks up from her book and over the rim of her reading glasses.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out to Glimwood Tangle for the day," Bede replies in a polite tone.

"Very well," the old woman acknowledges. "But please do be careful of the fae, dear," she repeats her usual warning.

"Of course," the boy responds with a slight bow as he makes his way to the door. "I'll be back in time to prepare supper," he adds over his shoulder.

He does a final check of the contents in his pockets to make sure he's got all that he needs before opening the door.

"Rapidash, Hatterene," Bede calls his two Pokémon as he steps out of his home.

The two Pokémon had been waiting for their Trainer near his home, the boy would normally let his Pokémon roam freely. They generally didn't cause problems and the townspeople appreciated the Pokémon as they would gladly lend a hand around town when needed. 

The boy looks to his oldest Pokémon partners with a warm smile.

"Are the two of you ready?" He asks, Rapidash giving a quick dip of its head in confirmation as Hatterene responds with a happy cry. "Alright, let's get a move on then, shall we?"

Every couple of weeks Bede would take his oldest partners out to Glimwood Tangle. Rapidash having been from the Tangle enjoyed stopping by and visiting his old herd to make sure they were well and weren't having any issues. He recalls a few months back when a group of Impidimp had decided to terrorize the herd of Ponyta, Rapidash was quite displeased. The unicorn and his Trainer staying until late waiting for the Impidimp to make their move only for Rapidash to attack and send the tiny pink Pokémon running in fear. Rapidash's old friends were grateful for the help, earning his Pokémon even more respect among the group of smaller unicorns.

Hatterene came along for much the same reason. To see her old friends as well. Although her old friends were not the herd of Ponyta.

Bede and his Pokémon hadn't walked very far into Glimwood Tangle before they were stopped by the familiar faces of Gothorita and Duosion. The two Pokémon had been waiting patiently on the path for their former Trainer.

The two dropped by Ballonlea on a regular basis to see Bede but every few weeks they’d go out to the Tangle for Rapidash’s herd and to spend much needed time together. Or as Duosion liked to put it ‘for old times’ sake’.

The boy drops down to one knee in front of his old Psychic-type Pokémon offering a warm greeting.

"It is great to see you two again," Bede adds as he inspects the two Pokémon for any injuries or problems. "How have you been? Are you both doing alright out here?" he asks.

Duosion takes the opportunity to zip around his former Trainer, happy sounds coming from the green Pokémon while Gothorita gives a small nod and smile.

Bede rises to his feet again and watches as Duosion and Gothorita approach and greet their old teammates, Hatterene and Rapidash as happy to see them as they were.

The group then continue on their way through the Tangle, Rapidash in the lead as they make their way to the Pokémon's old home. 

Bede enjoyed the quiet calm of the forest and the company of his old friends. Memories flooding back as they normally would whenever he was in their company.

In the years before meeting the likes of Gloria, Hop and Marnie he never had luck making friends. He had always been isolated. His parents left him at an early age, the boy not able to recall anything about them. During his time at the orphanage the other children disliked him and he'd often be the target of unfair bullying. It was at the orphanage that he had met three of his four Pokémon that he'd later use during his Gym Challenge.

Back when Gothorita and Duosion were in their base forms Bede had met them in the wooded area near the orphanage. After a while he had given up attempting to make friends with the other children and he'd spend most of his time alone which eventually led the boy to wander out one day. They'd been told to avoid the woods due to wild Pokémon in the area but Bede couldn't stand being near the orphanage and saw no harm in venturing into the trees for a while. 

Of course, it wound up being a problem when he unfortunately stumbled into the territory of a very unpleasant Greedent. The Pokémon had attacked the small boy leaving him with a few scratches and bites, but it easily could have been worse had it not been for the small Solosis that had been passing through with its friend, a Gothita.

Together the two were able to fend off the large rodent saving the boy from further harm.

They helped him tend to his wounds after. They had no reason to help him but here they were, saving his life and now helping him heal. The boy asks them why they would help him.

_Why wouldn't we help you?_ had been the foreign thought in the boy's mind as the Solosis replied with its telepathy.

The boy thanked them and attempted to make his way back to the orphanage, but the small Pokémon insisted on escorting him in case he ran into any more trouble.

He made it back safely, and with what should have been a final goodbye he thanked the small Pokémon. 

Bede vaguely remembers being scolded by the caregivers for having run off. The boy was preoccupied and perplexed by how kind the Pokémon had been to him. It was so foreign to him then. The idea of anyone genuinely caring about him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how much he yearned for such kindness.

The following day would find Bede looking to the woods. The young boy silently hoping to see the two Psychic-type Pokémon again. 

But he knew they wouldn’t come. They had just done a stranger a favor. That was all. They didn’t actually care. How could they? They didn’t know the boy and if they did know him they’d dislike him just as everyone else had.

A heavy sigh, tears burning in the edge of his vision.

He was a fool. 

He was pathetic.

After a final glance at the wooded area beyond the fence and a quick wipe of his eyes he decided it was probably best to just make himself scarce somewhere inside.

It was then that he heard rustling in the bushes just beyond the fence. The Pokémon from the day before reappearing and making joyful sounds at the sight of the boy. 

He blinks once.

Twice.

The boy approaches the fence and greets the Pokémon, thanking them again for their help the day prior. The question gnaws at him and so he asks why they were here.

The answer came as a surprise.

They had been worried and wanted to make sure that he was recovering well from his wounds.

He fought back tears. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to cry.

After that the Pokémon kept returning day after day to visit him. At first it was to make sure he was healing properly after his encounter and then it became a matter of friends spending time together. The Pokémon liked him! They actually wanted to play and talk to him and it was an overwhelmingly joyous feeling that Bede just couldn’t seem to get enough of.

The day came when Chairman Rose appeared. The man had brought Pokémon for the kids to see as he talked to them about being a Pokémon Trainer and participating in the Gym Challenge. It was then that he met Hatterene, at the time a small nervous Hatenna. She too had warmed up to the boy quickly. 

The Chairman seeing potential in him decides to give the Pokémon to the boy and giving him the chance to better himself through Trainer school.

When the man eventually decides to take him in Bede went and told his Pokémon friends immediately.

His friends were happy for him of course, but Bede noticed their underlying sadness.

He didn’t need to ask why they were sad. He knew why. He was sad, too. Of course he wanted a home but he couldn’t deny that leaving his friends behind was an idea that broke his heart.

So he offered them the opportunity to come with him. To become his Pokémon partners so that they could grow strong together.

They immediately accepted.

Bede smiles softly as he reminisces, the group finally arriving in the clearing that Rapidash’s herd made their home. The small unicorns making sounds of greeting at the visitors.

“Go on,” Bede says to Rapidash, the tall Pokémon dipping his head to his Trainer before he trots over to his friends. “Well, while he’s busy, I think we should have some lunch. I don’t know about you lot but I am quite hungry.”

Unzipping a large pocket he reaches in and pulls out a bag of treats for him and his Pokémon.

“I bought each of you your favorite, don’t worry,” he confirms, his Pokémon responding happily.

After making sure his Pokémon were fed he takes a seat on a large protruding tree root to enjoy his food. Making quick work of the Lumiose Galette he then turns his attention to his surroundings.

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath as he loses himself in the familiar feeling of Glimwood Tangle. The whole forest always felt _alive_ to him, it seemed to speak to him and the aura among the trees was invigorating to the young boy’s very soul. Every time he'd come to the Tangle he'd remember Ms. Opal's words.

_‘Never forget that to me, you are my true successor. The one to inherit everything of mine when I inevitably move on from this world. Although I feel this way do not assume that the fae feel the same. Much like myself, you will have to prove yourself worthy of the fae’s blessing. Do not forget that no matter what you do, you and the fae will never be equal. You will never be one in the same. Always be cautious, dear. You are my successor, the Prince of Glimwood Tangle.’_

Whatever it was that she meant by him being the 'Prince' he'll never know. She began calling him that after one of the many trials he went through during ‘Fairy Bootcamp’, as he called it. He had been tasked with going to the center of the Tangle and to receive a special berry from the ancient tree that stood there. Opal had warned him of the high possibility of becoming lost to the forest but he hadn’t cared. He had a point to prove. He wanted her to know without a doubt that he was more than capable of whatever she asked. 

So when the boy returned with the berry in hand she had been curious to know how he had managed to make his way through the winding paths that never seemed to remain the same. Bede had been confused by the question. Navigating Glimwood Tangle was simple, he thought. It was when he really thought about it that it dawned on him just how insane it sounded.

_“The forest told me where to go. . .”_ he had said to Opal without really thinking about what his words implied.

When he thinks about it now he realizes just how absurd that answer was, but there had been no other way to accurately describe how he had managed to navigate the mysterious forest.

_Crazy Fairy bullshit,_ he thinks to himself. 

His amethyst eyes scan the area again, small lights flickering at the edges of his vision, the sources always disappearing before he could get a good look at them. The darkness of the overgrown flora held wonder to Bede where most saw fear, the large glowing mushrooms eerie to others but for the young boy they radiated warmth and comfort.

To him, Glimwood Tangle and Ballonlea felt like home.

His thoughts return to Duosion and Gothorita. He certainly hoped that his old friends enjoyed living here. After having been recruited by Opal to become the new Fairy-type Gym Leader he had to drop the two from his team. He felt awful about it for a while, but his two Pokémon constantly reminded him that they didn’t mind, they were here for him whenever they were needed, whether it was on his team for battle or as his friends on the sidelines.

Eventually he decided to release them back into the wild. The idea of keeping them cooped up in PokéBalls less than ideal and like hell if he was going to shove them into the PC never to see the light of day again. The two were free spirits, they always had been. He had offered to take them all the way back to their old home. The woods back at the orphanage.

They immediately declined. 

They wanted to be close to Bede and so they decided to settle in with Rapidash’s herd. The group of Ponyta more than happy to give his friends a home. It seemed like the forest itself was more than happy to house his Pokémon friends as well. In their time here no harm has ever come to them, Opal claiming that the fae must have taken quite the liking to the two Pokémon and offering to protect them in his stead.

His attention is brought back to his partners, Rapidash having rejoined the group and enjoying its treat. His Pokémon chatting together and having a good time was always a sight that warmed his heart. While he was still skeptical about the existence of the fae the idea of them watching and caring for his Pokémon was reassuring.

They deserve only the best, after all. He wouldn’t be where he is now without them.

As a smile plays onto his lips he can’t help the single thought that comes to his mind.

_They’re amazing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this seemed a little all over the place, I had a hard time getting this to flow the way I had wanted it to but I like the overall idea too much to just scrap it.


	6. Assistant's Assistant for the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede helps Hop with some field research he's been given by Sonia. Or, in other words, I just like the idea of some Bede/Hop fluff so here we go I guess?

“Thanks for helping me out, mate! This will be a whole lot easier with the ‘King of the Fairies’ himself!” Hop says with a wide smile.

“Must you call me that?” Bede sighs, although if he was honest, deep down he liked the sound of that.

“Oh, shush, we all know you like it.”

Bede rolls his eyes, arms crossed as he watches Hop tinker with something on his Rotom phone.

“So, what exactly are we doing out here?” Bede asks as he overlooks the Wild Area from the Meetup Spot but not able to see very far with the fog in the area.

“Well, according to Sonia the _entire_ Wild Area is covered in fog today,” Hop answers as he too glances out toward the open area before them. “Which means today is the perfect day to do some research on Fairy and Psychic-type Pokémon! For whatever reason they really seem to like foggy weather. And that’s why I decided to recruit you as the assistant’s assistant for the day! Being that you are pretty knowledgeable when it comes to those two types,” he continues as he gives Bede a slap on the back.

“You’re getting smarter,” Bede begins giving Hop a small smirk. “You’ve definitely got the perfect person for the job. I’m so proud of you,” he playfully jabs.

“Aw, mate, I love ya too!” Hop replies with the same amount of playfulness as he proceeds to give Bede a sideways hug, the other boy in turn giving his friend’s arm a gentle pat.

Bede had learned over time that both Hop and Gloria were very physically affectionate. It was awkward at first, the Gym Leader wasn’t very familiar with affection in any way, but eventually found himself warming up to it.

He will never admit it though.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bede mutters as Hop pulls away. “So where did you want to go first?”

“Not sure yet. Sonia has a list of Pokémon she’d like me to photograph, and if possible she’d like for me to get average sizes and things like that,” the spiky haired boy answers as he looks to his Rotom phone again. “Hm, the Ralts line is one she’s interested in. Espurr. . . Clefairy. . . Munna. . .” he starts reading through the list.

“Sounds like we’ll be out here all day,” Bede mutters as he listens to Hop’s list.

“Come on, it’ll be fun at least!” the other boy assures as he pockets his phone. “Let’s get a move on. We should be able to find some Ralts in the Rolling Fields!” He continues as he takes off in a sprint.

Bede shakes his head at the boy’s overexcitable antics before he breaks into a run after him. 

The two stop near a large patch of tall grass. There were a good amount of Ralts wandering the area, the Pokémon stop and turn to the two boys curiously.

“Hey there!” Hop calls to them. “Think you lot could help me out?” he asks.

The Ralts all cry out happily and excitedly approach the boys, namely Hop, the small Pokémon practically swarming around him.

“Woah! H-hey!” Hop calls out slightly alarmed at the eager Pokémon.

“You did ask them for help,” Bede says.

“Didn’t expect them to be so eager!”

“I think they just like your ever cheerful mood.”

“What do you mean?” Hop asks as he kneels down to inspect the Pokémon.

“Surely you know about the horns on Ralts’ head?” Bede questions as he also kneels down to interact with the few Ralts that seemingly favored him.

“Uh, they sense emotions, right?” Hop answers.

“Yes,” Bede responds. “They really like positive emotions and are drawn to them. Considering you are what I’d call the most cheerful donut of them all, it's no surprise that they immediately took a liking to you.”

“Oh, that’s amazing!” Hop exclaims, the Ralts reacting positively to the boy’s excitement.

“While you may get along well with Ralts I couldn’t imagine you would get very far with the likes of Hatenna,” Bede adds.

“Why’s that?” the amber-eyed boy asks.

“Ralts are drawn to strong positive emotion, Hatenna avoid any strong emotions, positive or negative.”

“Oh,” the boy hums thoughtfully. “So that’s why Hatenna like you? You’re always as calm as a millpond.”

“It’s a gift,” Bede smirks.

The boys fall into a comfortable silence as they photograph the small Pokémon, Hop eventually moving on and taking measurements of the Ralts, the Pokémon happy to comply. After a while they thank the Pokémon for their help and make their way to the next area.

“How do you know so much about Ralts by the way?” Hop asks as he browses through the photos he’s taken.

“I _do_ have a Gardevoir,” Bede reminds him. “I like to learn as much as I can about my partner Pokémon.”

“Ah, that’s right, how could I forget?” Hop realizes. “Speaking of Gardevoir, do you think I could take a look at yours later on? I wanna study their behavior in the wild and with a Trainer, yours would be perfect!”

“I don’t see any harm in that, sure,” Bede agrees. “And on the subject, I believe there’s a wild Gardevoir right over there.”

“Oh! Quick! We gotta study it!” Hop’s attention immediately snapping back to the task at hand, the boy sprinting away yet again.

_How on earth does Gloria keep up with this boy?_ Bede wonders to himself as he runs a hand through his hair before following Hop.

-x-x-x-x-

After a few more hours the two reach Motostoke Riverbank. They decide to take a break, Hop insisting on setting up a camp. The spiky haired boy letting his Pokémon out for the time being as he began preparing curry.

“What kind of curry do you fancy, mate?” he asks Bede.

“Anything will do,” the Gym Leader answers as he takes a seat on a nearby log.

Bede looks to Hop’s Pokémon. Dubwool comes over to the Gym Leader giving him a bleat in greeting. The curly haired boy responded by giving the friendly Pokémon a gentle pat on the head. 

After a few minutes of silence Hop speaks again.

“It’s kinda funny isn’t it?” he asks.

“What is?”

“How everything turned out.”

Bede turns to the boy slightly confused.

“Would you mind clarifying?” Bede can’t help but ask feeling slightly impatient.

“I was just thinking about the first time we ran into each other here in the Wild Area,” Hop finally answers.

It takes Bede a moment to remember but once he does he can’t help but feel guilty about some of the things he had said to Hop then. He had been jealous of the boy who seemingly had everything and all he wanted to do at that time was tear him apart in any way that he could.

“I wanted to wring your neck more than anything,” Hop says with a laugh. “You used to be one insufferable son of a bitch.”

“Hm,” Bede begins as he tries to shoulder the guilt aside. “Well at least the feeling was mutual.”

“I gotta thank Ms. Opal for whatever she did to get you to mellow out,” the other boy teases.

“We will not speak of Fairy Bootcamp,” Bede mutters, Hop laughing again at his expense.

Silence falls over them once more as Bede’s mind drifts back to the day Hop had spoken of. He had been so bitter then. He had thought that Hop was endorsed just because he was Leon’s brother, that the boy had gotten a free pass into the Gym Challenge. There had been so much about Hop that he hadn’t known then. He had made an assumption. One that was very wrong.

While their personalities couldn’t possibly be more different it turned out that the two were very much the same. After having taken Gloria’s offer of friendship Bede then became acquainted with Hop. It was extremely awkward at first, considering the things he had said to him prior. Bede didn’t like Hop. It was clear.

Then he realized that he and Hop wanted the same thing. They both wanted people to acknowledge them for who they were and what they had to offer. For people to see them, for people to recognize them and their skills and talents. The realization came only after Gloria explained Hop’s life at home to Bede after the Gym Leader let his annoyance with the hyperactive boy get the better of him one day.

Knowing that Hop had always been in Leon’s shadow to almost everyone around him gave Bede the familiar feeling of being overlooked. It reminded him of Rose. The man seeing him but never _knowing_ him, never recognizing him for who he was.

Bede wasn’t a fool. He knew that Rose never really cared for him in the way he craved. But the underlying hope and yearning for such attention kept the boy hopeful that perhaps one day it would happen.

It never did.

It wasn’t until he met Ms. Opal that he finally began receiving the attention he so yearned for all of those years.

Hop gets that attention from his friends, and so he values them much more than most people probably would.

Which had been why Gloria snapped at him the day he told the Professor’s assistant off.

Despite all that Bede had said to the boy, Hop understood how the Gym Leader felt and wanted to move past the hurtful things he’d said. They were both hurting, and he had been willing to start over with Bede. The Gym Leader himself never felt like he truly deserved it but was grateful for the opportunity to make things right between them.

As much as he was annoyed by Hop’s loud and sometimes obnoxious nature he couldn’t deny that his genuine and honest personality was something he very much appreciated after having been surrounded with people who were anything but kind.

Bede would be damned if he’d be the one to ruin that trust now that he’s got it. 

He hopes that Hop feels the same.

“Alright, here ya go!” Hop’s voice startles Bede out of his thoughts, the boy offering him a plate full of curry after having taken care of his Pokémon.

“Ah, thank you,” Bede says as he takes the plate in hand, Hop opting to sit on the old log next to him. “This looks quite good, actually. I half expected a mess coming from you,” he jokes.

“I half expect any curry you make to be sour or bitter,” Hop jokes back as he takes a spoonful of food into his mouth.

“I’ll have you know that despite popular belief I do have quite the sweet tooth,” Bede retorts before he takes a taste, the boy humming in content as the complex flavors play over his tongue. “Do you still have a lot left on the list Sonia gave you?” Bede asks after a few moments.

“Um,” Hop begins as he reaches into his pocket for his phone. “We’ve got a few left, nothing too crazy. We’ll take a quick look at the Clefable and Ribombee in the area and then head to the Bridge Field,” he adds. “Hm. . . do you think you could photograph and get some measurements on the Hatenna in the Stony Wilderness for me? Don’t think they’d appreciate me around,” he asks with a small laugh.

“I suppose I could,” Bede answers. “But you’ll owe me,” he jokes.

“I’ll be sure to get ya something as pink as could be.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a simple sacrifice, preferably that of an innocent soul,” Bede responds.

“Sorry, I think we’re clean out of those. You’ll have to settle with pink,” Hop laughs. “So, we’ll split up when we reach Stony Wilderness,” Hop continues as he pockets his phone and turns his attention back to his food. “I’ll keep heading up to Giant’s Mirror and we’ll meet up at Hammerlocke Hills. What do you think?” he asks, Bede giving an affirmative ‘hm’ in response as he continues eating his curry.

The two finish their curry in a comfortable silence, Hop making quick work of tearing down their camp as they continue with their task. The boys search through the nearby tall grass, Hop exclaiming in excitement as he runs into a small Clefairy, Hop asking the Pokémon if he could inspect it.

While Hop kept busy with the small group of Clefairy now around him Bede turns his attention to any other nearby Pokémon. His ears picking up on a gentle buzzing noise as he takes notice of a Rimbombee and a group of Cutiefly. Leaving Hop with the Clefairy, Bede takes his Rotom phone out and opens the camera.

_Why are Fairy-types always so unnecessarily cute?_ Bede can’t help but wonder as he snaps pictures of the Pokémon.

The Ribombee in the group takes notice of the Gym Leader and flies over to the boy. Bede tentatively reaches out a hand to the small Pokémon. He’d never interacted much with Bug-types so he wasn’t sure what to expect and he was hoping his familiarity with Fairy-types would be more than enough.

After a moment the tiny Pokémon reaches out and grabs Bede’s index finger between its two hands with a happy cry. It then turns back and calls to the Cutiefly, the minuscule Bug-types flying over to the Gym Leader, a few taking perch on his shoulders while a few more took to nestling atop Bede’s head.

“Well aren’t you lot cute?” Bede murmurs as he looks to the Cutiefly that had decided to rest on his extended arm.

The Ribombee makes a sound to Bede before it zips away to some nearby flowers.

“Look at you, mate!” Hop’s voice sounds behind Bede, the boy covered in Cutiefly turns slowly to look at his friend. “What did you do? Cover yourself in pollen?”

“No, this is just part of the Fairy bullshit I deal with on a daily basis,” he sighs.

“I dunno, seems pretty amazing to have Fairy-types like you just like that,” Hop says as he uses an index finger to pet one of the Cutiefly resting on Bede’s shoulder.

“You think so?” Bede says with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Why don’t you give it a try then?”

Hop looks to Bede with an uncertain expression.

“So, Cutiefly,” Bede speaks to the Pokémon resting on him. “This boy here is Hop, if you like me then you will absolutely love him,” the tiny Bug-types all turn their small eyes to the spiky haired boy. “He’s my _best friend_ ,” he whispers to the small Pokémon.

The tiny Pokémon start crying out happily as they all migrate over to Hop, the yellow creatures now resting on Hop’s shoulders and in his hair. The dark-haired boy startled at first soon relaxes as he looks to the Pokémon on his shoulders with a wide smile.

“What in Galar did you say to them that got them so excited about me?” Hop asks as he holds a palm open for one of the Cutiefly to land.

“Just some ancient Fairy magic spell I learned from Ms. Opal,” Bede answer with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The Ribombee from earlier makes its return, the Pokémon flying up to Bede once more with a fluffy ball of pollen in its tiny hands. It makes a happy sound as it offers the small ball to Bede.

“Generally, Ms. Opal would warn me _not_ to accept a gift like this from a Fairy,” Bede begins. “But I think just this once we’re safe,” he says as he accepts the pollen puff from the Ribombee. “Thank you.”

The larger Bug-type does a spin in the air as it cheers in content, the Cutiefly that were resting on Hop begin to fly around them in joy. After a moment the Ribombee calls to its friends and they fly off after a quick good-bye to the boys.

"I should bring you along with me when I do field work more often, mate! You sure make things a whole lot more interesting," Hop says to Bede with his signature smile.

"Hm, I suppose I can admit that you also have a tendency to make things interesting as well," Bede replies with a smile of his own.

Despite all of the bad that surrounded their first meeting Bede was glad to have a friend like Hop.

Even if he could be an annoying little shit most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys deserve happiness. Do not change my mind.


	7. Sir Ziggy Pink the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede and company do their best to find a birthday present for Opal.

The four Trainers were at Bob's Your Uncle in Circhester enjoying lunch together. The group were in the far corner of the restaurant Bede sat on one side of the table with Marnie while Hop and Gloria sat opposite them in the booth. Bede tried his best to keep up with the conversation as he and his friends enjoyed their food but his thoughts kept running elsewhere. 

Ms. Opal's birthday was next week and as the woman's protégé Bede felt inclined to get her a gift. 

Easier said than done, he found out as nothing seemed right. A tea set? He got her one last year. Dress himself in even more pink? If the boy wore more pink than he already did he'd be sure that people would likely mistaken him for a Clefable. 

Some ideas didn't seem like enough and others felt much too forced and out of character for the young Gym Leader.

_Bollocks, what am I going to do?_

"Oi, Bede? You alright there?" He's startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Marnie's voice. 

"Hm? What? Oh, yes," he manages to blurt out. "I am perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, normally you'd have insulted Hop by now," Marnie responds as Hop gives a defensive 'Hey!'.

"Oh, shut it," Gloria says to her long-time friend. "You say that as if you didn't just make fun of his hair a minute ago!"

"He did what?!" Bede interjects.

"I did not-" Hop tries to defend before Marnie cuts him off.

"Ignore them, they're doin’ their thing again," Marnie says offhandedly.

"You don't say," Bede mutters.

"Anyway, as I had been sayin’," Marnie continues. "You seem to have somethin’ on your mind. Are you sure everythin’ is okay?"

He looks to his friends and he knew that they wouldn't let him get away with saying it's nothing so with a sigh he concedes.

"Well," he begins quietly. "Ms. Opal's birthday is next week, but I haven't been able to find her a gift," he admits as he takes a bite of his food.

"Already?" Gloria asks surprised. "Ah, dammit, I need to get her something as well!"

"Me too! How did we forget?!" Hop exclaims.

"Why don't we work together to get her a gift? Somethin’ from all of us?" Marnie suggests. “I feel it’s the least we could do, she’s always been kind to us even when we all go over to her house and make a ruckus.”

Bede would have much rather gotten something for Opal that was from him and him only, but he couldn’t deny that the sentiment of a gift from all four of them would make the old woman very happy.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Gloria says with a bright smile.

"Marnie, you are a genius!" Hop states excitedly.

The group turn their eyes to Bede, clearly looking for his input. The boy can't help his reflexes as his hand finds its way up to his jacket and pulls the collar up to cover his face as he tries to shrink away from his friends' questioning gazes.

"I suppose it isn't a bad idea," he mutters looking off to the side.

“Then it’s settled!” Gloria exclaims as she claps her hands together. “Now, time to brainstorm. What would Ms. Opal like?”

“Uh,” Hop begins. “Tea set?”

“I got her a tea set last year,” Bede responds. “So the easy option is out the door.”

“Well,” Marnie cuts in. “She likes pink a lot right? Maybe we can do somethin’ with that?”

“Like what?” Gloria asks.

The four become silent as they glance at one another.

“Now you all know my dilemma,” Bede sighs.

“We have a few more days, we’ll think of something!” Hop reassures.

“Yeah,” Marnie agrees, Gloria remaining silent as she’s lost in thought.

This has become more of a headache than he had been expecting.

-x-x-x-x-

Bede spends the rest of the day trying to come up with something but to no avail. After making sure his Pokémon were taken care of and comfortably in their beds he makes his way to his own. The boy quickly makes himself comfortable as he wraps the warm blankets around himself, his mind wandering trying to think of a good gift idea.

_Marnie was definitely onto something. Pink. But what could we possibly do with pink. . .?_ he thinks but his mind starts to fog with sleep.

And just when he’s about to doze off his Rotom phone starts buzzing, startling the boy.

“What the-” he begins as he sits up in his bed, his Rotom phone floating up to him.

As his bleary vision adjusts he takes note of the caller ID.

_Gloria?_

He hits the answer button and regrets it in an instant.

“BEDEYOUGOTTAHURRYTOTHEWILDAREAITHINKIFOUNDTHEPERFECTGIFTFORMSOPAL!” Gloria manages to get out in a single breath.

“Woah, now,” Bede starts as he tries to keep up with the Champion. “What are you on about?”

“I said I think I found the perfect gift for Ms. Opal!” Gloria repeats. “You have to come to the Wild Area!”

“What? Gloria, it’s late!” Bede answers. “What on Earth are you doing out in the Wild Area?!”

“GAH, QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”

“Fine! Give me a minute,” the boy responds angrily. “Unlike some people I was actually trying to get some much needed sleep,” he grumbles.

“Yeah, yeah, sleeping beauty needs his rest. You sure you don’t just head to bed early because of all the time you spend with Ms. Opal?” she taunts. “Old man.”

“Now hold on just a-”

“Bede! Just get over here already! Meet me at the Pokémon Nursery at the Bridge Field,” she finishes as she quickly hangs up.

“I doubt many people would consider 10 pm _early_ ,” he mutters as he gets out of bed.

-x-x-x-x-

The Fairy-type Gym Leader exits the Flying Taxi and looks around for the brunette, spotting her nearby among some trees. She had binoculars in her hands as she was looking at something in the distance. He approaches the Champion but she doesn’t seem to notice him.

“Alright, you’ve got me out here,” he speaks, his voice startling Gloria as she nearly drops her binoculars when she jumps in surprise. “Now what could possibly be a great gift for Ms. Opal that I’d need to come out to the Wild Area at this hour?”

“Come with me,” she says as she grabs Bede’s arm. “And stay quiet, you really don’t wanna scare it away.”

“Scare it?” Bede repeats. “Wait, are you planning on gifting a _Pokémon_ to Ms. Opal?” he questions as he resists Gloria’s tugging.

“Yes,” she replies. “And when ya see this Pokémon you’ll understand why! Now shush and follow me!” she orders as she takes a quick look through her binoculars.

They make their way across the field coming to a tree near a large expanse of tall grass near the pond. The two crouched down in an attempt to remain undetectable. Bede looks around and sees some Wobbuffet wandering in the grass, a few Elgyem teleporting here and there along with Noibat flying in the darkness, their wings illuminated by the moonlight. Gloria grabs his attention by giving his arm a pat, the girl pointing to a patch of rustling grass.

“There!” she whispers excitedly.

A Pokémon appears from the tall grass, sniffing around as it wanders through the field. This Pokémon was unlike any Bede had ever seen before, it looked like it had stars glittering off of its bright pink and white pelt.

“What is that?” he asks in awe.

“It’s a Zigzagoon,” Gloria responds.

“Impossible! Zigzagoon are black and white,” he says in disbelief.

“I know, that’s why it’s special! It’s a pink Zigzagoon! I’ve never seen one like it before. Do you think Ms. Opal would like it? I know it isn’t a Fairy-type but it is quite literally the pinkest pink to ever pink.”

“No,” Bede responds as he puts a hand on the Champion’s shoulder. “She will absolutely _love_ it.”

“We gotta get it in a pink PokéBall don’t you think?” Gloria asks.

“Pink PokéBall? What, like a Heal Ball?”

“That would actually match pretty well I think. I might have a few of those in my bag,” she adds as she rummages through the large bag she carries around at all times. “Ah-ha! Here we are!” she hands the pink and blue PokéBalls to the Gym Leader.

And so the impossible task began.

Never had the two had such a difficult time catching a Pokémon. They tried a few times to engage it in battle but the Pokémon would always be quick to flee, the two agreeing to change tactics.

“We’ll have to just lure it in with berries or something,” Gloria says as she watches the pink Zigzagoon through her binoculars.

“And then what? Ask it nicely to battle us so we can catch it?” Bede asks sarcastically.

“No! Will you quit your bitching for a second and just listen?” Gloria snaps at the boy. “Look, we lure it in, right? And when it’s close enough we throw a ball at it and pray to Arceus that it stays.”

“Brilliant,” Bede mutters.

Gloria proceeds to pull a berry from her bag, reaching in again for her Escape Rope and tying it around the fruit. 

“Alright, here’s the plan,” Gloria starts again. “You hide in that tall grass across the way and I’ll lure the Zigzagoon over to this tree.”

“So when it passes me I surprise it from behind?”

“Yes! Maybe catching it off-guard will make the difference.”

“Well, I suppose this is as good a plan as any,” Bede sighs as he makes his way to his designated spot.

As the boy settles into the tall grass, careful to not draw the attention of the other wild Pokémon he signals to Gloria that he’s ready. The Champion gives a mighty throw of the berry, the two wait for the Zigzagoon to approach.

The oddly pink creature sniffs the berry curiously, taking a cautious look around before giving a waggle of its tail. The Pokémon attempts to bite the bright fruit but Gloria tugs on the rope, the berry now just out of reach. The Zigzagoon was surprised at first but quickly recovers as it bounds forward again. Another tug and the berry is yet again out of reach.

After a few repetitions the Zigzagoon eventually zips by the Gym Leader. Gloria stops pulling at the rope, finally letting the Pokémon grab the berry, the pink creature delighted to have finally caught the treat.

As the Pokémon becomes distracted Bede bolts out of the grass and tackles the Pokémon.

“I’ve got you now you zig-zagging pillock!" Bede exclaims as he touches the Heal Ball to the Zigzagoon's head, the ball activating. "Now stay in the ball!"

Unfortunately for Bede the ball lands on the ground and before it even shakes once breaks open releasing the pink Pokémon in a flurry of stars. The Zigzagoon quickly kicks up dirt at the Gym Leader and makes a run for safety. Bede tries to tackle the Pokémon again but misses as the dirt stings his eyes.

Gloria quickly makes her way to the Fairy-type Gym Leader, the boy trying to wipe the dirt out of his eyes.

"I think we're going to need some back-up," Gloria concludes as she helps Bede to his feet.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ladies and gentlemen," Gloria begins, her flipchart easel set up and pointer in hand. "I present to you our target," she says, smacking her pointer on the large easel, a poorly drawn pink Zigzagoon on the paper.

"Is that a pink Zigzagoon?" Marnie asks from her spot on the grass as she adjusts the brightness of the lantern to get a better look at Gloria’s drawing.

Despite the late-night hour both Hop and Marnie came at the call of the Champion. Marnie seemed entirely unaffected by the time while Hop who was sat next to her looked like he was 2 seconds away from losing consciousness, the boy's eyelids heavy with sleep and his body slouched in exhaustion as he sat cross-legged on the grass. Bede who was sitting to the far right of the group looking at the Champion's display seemed to have something completely different on his mind.

"Do you really just walk around with this flipchart easel in your bag wherever you go?" The boy asks in confusion.

"Bede, don't ask unnecessary questions!" Gloria instead responds.

"What do you mean un-"

"Anyway! We have found ourselves a pink Zigzagoon, and the plan is to capture it and gift it to Ms. Opal for her birthday next week!" Gloria continues completely disregarding Bede's question.

"Yeah, okay, but why would you need all of us here to help with that?" Marnie asks, Hop now dozing off with his head rested on the girl's shoulder.

"Well, there are a few problems," Gloria answers, the girl flipping the large page. "The Pokémon will run immediately from a battle," she points to another bad drawing of the Zigzagoon running away from what Bede assumed was a drawing of him and Hatterene.

Marnie takes this moment to nudge Hop off of her shoulder. The sleeping boy then slumping over onto Bede's shoulder instead. The Fairy-type Gym Leader furrowed his brow, a scowl on his face as he quickly pushes the other boy onto the grass instead. 

Surprisingly, Hop does not react and instead remains asleep on the grassy ground as Gloria continues her presentation.

“And because the Zigzagoon runs from battle it is impossible to weaken it which in turn makes it more difficult to catch since we’re using Heal Balls instead of Great or Ultra Balls,” Gloria continues now pointing to a drawing of a Heal Ball.

Well, it was supposed to look like a Heal Ball but if you had asked Bede it looked more like a lopsided PokéPuff.

“What exactly is your plan, Gloria?” Bede asks impatiently.

The boy just wanted to go home and sleep! Even then, he couldn’t just leave and lose the Zigzagoon so his only option was to catch it quickly.

“The most important thing is to weaken it,” the Champion gives as a response. “So I propose we chase the little shite until it can’t run anymore!” she concludes, returning her pointer back into its smaller compacted form.

“Are you being serious?” Bede asks incredulously.

“Uh, yes?” is the unfortunate answer.

The boy in pink rests his head against his palms, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

“Hold on,” Marnie cuts in. “Can’t we just get a Pokémon with Shadow Tag or Arena Trap instead? That should stop the bugger from runnin’ off, no?”

The three go silent, Hop’s snoring and the sounds of the Wild Area the only things breaking the silence.

“I’ll, uh, make a quick team adjustment,” The Champion replies as she proceeds to clean up her presentation.

-x-x-x-x-

“Come on, Ziggy, sit still!” Hop scolds the pink Pokémon as he attempts to tie a ribbon around the Dark-type’s neck.

It was Ms. Opal’s birthday at last, the four children were in the locker room at Ballonlea Stadium. The building was being used as the location for Opal’s birthday party. All of the Gym Leaders were in attendance along with all of the staff members of the Fairy-type Gym and some other Gym Trainers from across the region who were also acquainted with the Wizard.

“Did you _have_ to give it a name?” Bede sighs.

“Of course! It gives ‘em a sense of camaraderie!” Hop insists.

“Really?” Bede retorts sarcastically.

Before Hop could reply the Zigzagoon manages to wiggle from the boy’s grip opting instead to hide behind Bede.

“Y’know, I think he likes you, mate!” Hop says with a toothy grin. “Here, maybe you’d have better luck getting this thing on him,” he says handing the purple ribbon to Bede.

“Can we just get Ziggy ready? Sounds like Piers just finished his Happy Birthday song which means cake and presents are up next!” Gloria interrupts.

“I rather fancy some cake, I dunno ‘bout you lot,” Marnie adds.

“Fine, calm down, I’ll get this on,” Bede responds in annoyance as he bends down to pick up the bright pink Pokémon.

Upon picking it up the Zigzagoon’s tail starts whipping back and forth happily.

“Will you quit that incessant wagging?” the Fairy-type Gym Leader scolds.

Much to his disappointment the Zigzagoon doesn’t stop its tail and instead proceeds to lick the Trainer’s chin.

“AH! QUIT THAT!” Bede sputters out as he attempts to hold the Pokémon away from his face.

“D’aww, he does like ya, Bede!” Marnie says teasingly.

“You know it’s true if the Dark-type Gym Leader says so,” Hop adds with a laugh.

Bede lets out an annoyed huff as he subdues the Zigzagoon’s licking. He sits the Pokémon down on a bench and quickly ties the purple ribbon around the small Dark-type.

“There we go,” Bede says.

“Ziggy, you look like quite the gentleman,” Marnie complements the pink Pokémon.

“Ms. Opal is gonna love him!” Gloria exclaims.

“Come on, let’s give the little mate to Ms. Opal already! I can’t wait to see her reaction!” Hop adds impatiently.

“Alright,” Bede agrees as he takes the Zigzagoon into his arms again. “No more licking, or else I _will_ drop you,” he adds to the Pokémon as he runs a hand through its soft pink and white fur, the movement causing more sparkles to appear from its pelt.

The group exit the locker room and make their way out to the pitch. Tables and chairs were set out on the field for the occasion. Ms. Opal was sat comfortably near the table with the cake and all of the gifts for her stacked on and around it as her old colleagues and friends stood and sat around near her, the group caught in pleasant conversation.

“Oh, yes, it was a lovely song, Piers! Thank you very much,” the old woman says to the former Dark-type Gym Leader.

“I’ll gladly hold a concert for you anytime,” Piers replies with a small smile.

Opal’s attention is caught by the four children approaching her and her group, Gloria and Hop in front with Bede and Marnie dragging behind. 

“Ah, there they are,” Leon speaks from among the group.

“We were about to send out a search party for you kids,” Raihan jokes.

“Sorry to worry you!” Gloria replies. “We were just getting Ms. Opal’s gift ready.”

“Yeah! Hope you’re ready for the best present ever!” Hop says excitedly.

“Oh, please, child,” Opal begins. “Anything from you children is an amazing gift to me.”

Marnie steps forward and clears her throat.

“We present to you on your special day,” she begins as Gloria and Hop step aside allowing Bede to come forward. “Sir Ziggy Pink the First!”

The small pink and white Pokémon looks to Opal with large blue eyes. The Pokémon gives itself a quick shake in an attempt to adjust the ribbon around its neck into a more comfortable position causing more of the small stars to shine from its pelt. The circle of people look at the small Zigzagoon in awe as the old woman all but jumps to her feet upon seeing the bright pink Pokémon.

“What an astounding Pokémon!” Ms. Opal exclaims. “I have never seen such a creature before in all of my years!” she adds as Bede hands the Zigzagoon to his mentor, the Pokémon seemingly just as happy in Opal’s arms as it was in his own. “He is absolutely perfect! What a wonderful gift! Thank you all so very much!” the woman smiles widely at the children, Gloria and Hop returning smiles of their own while Marnie gives a small smile and nod, Bede trying again to disappear into his jacket as he tries to come to terms with the warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

“That’s amazin'!” Piers gawks as he looks at the Dark-type. “I’d heard of people havin' seen pink Zigzagoon before but I’d never seen one! I thought they’d all gone mad!”

“It’s like it’s got stars in its fur!” Leon exclaims. “Where did you kids find it?”

“Oh, well, Gl-” Bede began only for Gloria to cut him off.

“We found him out in the Wild Area a few nights ago,” she says, Bede muttering in the background something about interrupting people being rude. “I couldn’t believe my eyes either!”

“Ah, looks like you’ve all found yourselves a Shiny Pokémon!” the sound of Kabu’s voice startles the four kids, the man joining the circle with a drink in hand.

“Shiny Pokémon?” Hop echoes.

“Yes,” Kabu confirms as he approaches Opal and gives the Zigzagoon in her arms a quick scratch behind the ears causing more sparkles to appear. “It is said that all Pokémon species have very rare alternate colorations to them. Back when I was a boy in Hoenn I had actually come across a Shiny Hoennian Zigzagoon. I’d have to say though that the Galarian Zigzagoon has a much more eye-catching color to it.”

“All Pokémon can have alternate colors?” Hop echoes, the boy seemingly frying his brain at the newfound knowledge. “ARE THEY ALL PINK?!”

“No,” Kabu responds with a light laugh. “Each species is said to have their own differences. There’s a story about a red Gyarados that lives in Johto, and some stories from Unova speaking of a silver Haxorus. But there is one thing that they all do have in common,” he pauses as he gives the Zigzagoon another scratch. “And that is these ‘stars’ that seemingly come off of them.”

“Woah,” Gloria and Hop breathe in unison.

“Shiny Pokémon,” Bede says again with a thoughtful look. “I’d never heard of them before but they sound amazing.”

“Me neither,” Marnie adds. “And to think we found one and had no idea ‘bout ‘em ‘til now.”

“WE GOTTA FIND ANOTHER!” Hop exclaims in excitement.

“I WANNA SEE ALL THE DIFFERENT COLORED POKÉMON POSSIBLE!” Gloria adds with an equal amount of excitement.

“Oh, no,” Bede sighs. “Here we go.”

The next thing the boy knew he and Marnie were being dragged away by the arm to the Wild Area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw what Shiny Galarian Zigzagoon's line looked like I was like "bruh, I bet Opal would have a repeat of her reaction to Bede if she saw one of these."


	8. Just Another Gym Leader Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym Leader meetings never fail to annoy the hell out of Bede.

"What do you mean Rock-types are the strongest? Clearly Dragon-types hold the crown for most powerful Pokémon!" Raihan says to Gordie in disbelief.

"Did I stutter? No. As I said, Rock-types are clearly superior! They're tough! Not like  _ Dragon-types, _ " Gordie replies crossing his arms.

"How dare you! Dragon-types are as tough, if not  _ tougher _ than your stupid pebbles!"

" _ Stupid pebbles?! _ My Coalossal will decimate you!"

"Pfft, please! All I need is a glass of water and your little stone is as good as done!"

"Well at least my Pokémon won't faint merely from me opening the  _ refrigerator! _ "

_ Oh, for the love of Arceus. I hate Gym Leader Meetings. . . _ Bede thinks to himself as he listens to the bickering between Gordie and Raihan, Kabu attempting to break up the argument to no avail.

"Do they have to argue at every meetin'?" Bede hears Piers sigh from his spot next to Marnie.

"I think they just need to kiss already," Marnie mutters next to Bede.

"Oh, please, everyone knows Raihan's a mess for Leon," Bede comments.

"Well, while we wait for the meeting to continue why don't we enjoy some tea?" Opal to Bede's right says, a teapot and various teacups having seemingly appeared out of nowhere on the table in front of her.

_ Crazy Fairy bullshit again! WHAT EVEN! _

"Um, that does sound nice," Marnie says as she looks to the newly appeared tea. "But Ms. Opal, where did this c-"

"Some things are best left unanswered, sis," Piers cuts in. "But I'd love a cup, Opal."

"How about you, child?" The old woman asks Bede as she pours tea for Marnie and Piers.

_ Is this another trick? You're not supposed to accept food or drink from the fae. . . But if I say no, wouldn't that be rude? _

"It's okay, dear. I assure you the fae had nothing to do with this tea," Opal says with a knowing smile as she gives the cups to Marnie and Piers.

"What? Wait a minute how did you-" Bede begins as realization sets in.

"Shhhh," Opal silences Bede as she hands him a cup. "Don't fret over such silly things."

"Silly things? I swear you just read my m-"

"Bede, dear, your imagination has always been wild," Opal cuts in again. "And while I do enjoy it, please keep it under control."

Marnie and Piers exchange a glance. Bede looks into the cup in his hands apprehensively.

"Are you waitin' for Arceus to appear outta your tea or did you mistaken it for a Bronzor?" Piers asks as he watches Bede looking intently into the liquid, lips pursed.

"No! I just. . . " Bede's voice falls to an inaudible whisper.

"Can't hear ya," Marnie speaks up.

"It's just you're not supposed to accept food or drink from the fae!" Bede blurts out as he points a thumb over his shoulder at the old woman seated next to him.

Another look between Marnie and Piers before they turn to Opal.

"Y'know," Piers says. "I get that Opal being as, uh,  _ elderly  _ as she is may seem like somethin' out of a fairy tale but I'm one-hundred percent sure that she is still, in fact, human."

"Bede, you're bein' weird. More weird than Hop, even," Marnie interjects.

"Did I not say that the boy has a wild imagination?" Opal says, a plate of biscuits in front of her now along with the tea. "Would any of you care for some biscuits?" she offers.

"Oooh, don't mind if I do!" Piers immediately makes a dive for the treats.

"Bro! Leave some for me!" Marnie complains as she too reaches for the plate.

"How is this not odd to any of you?!" Bede exclaims.

"What d'ya mean?" Piers asks after swallowing a biscuit whole.

"Those biscuits just appeared out of nowhere!  _ And you're eating them as if it's not something to be concerned about! _ "

Marnie pauses, half a biscuit in hand as she looks at it curiously.

"Huh, he's right. Where  _ did  _ these come from?" she murmurs.

"Thank you! Someone else is noticing this Fairy bullshit!"

"Please watch your language, child," Opal chides.

"Y-yes, sorry!" Bede immediately apologizes before jumping back to the topic at hand. "But seriously? This  _ has  _ to be a fae thing!"

"I dunno 'bout that," Piers speaks again with a thoughtful look. "Opal's always been able to do stuff like this. It's why they call her the Wizard after all," he finishes with a shrug.

"And none of that has ever struck you as  _ odd? _ " Bede questions in bewilderment.

"Have you  _ met  _ the other Gym Leaders? Pretty sure bein' odd is one of the requirements," Piers replies.

"Oh," Bede lets out as he realizes the truth behind the former Dark-type Gym Leader's words. "Well, I suppose you're right in that regard," he admits as he looks back to the two other Gym Leaders. 

Nessa and Milo are now helping Kabu in an attempt to get Gordie away from Raihan. Meanwhile Bea and Allister attempt in vain to pull Raihan away from Gordie, his fangs bared. At one point Melony had become Gordie's cheer squad.

Then something clicked in Bede's mind.

"Now wait just a fucking minute! Are you saying that  _ I'm weird?!" _ He blurts out, turning back to Piers as he ignores Opal's comment about his language again.

"Huh?" Piers seems confused at first. "Well, I s'pose it would seem that way, wouldn't it?" he concludes.

"That's it, I've had it with you people," Bede snaps as he gets up to leave the room. "I'm taking some of these though!" he adds as he grabs a handful of biscuits and takes his cup of tea with him, the door slamming shut as he exits.

At the sound of the door all of the Gym Leaders stop and turn to the source of the noise and then back at the large meeting table.

"What happened?" Asks Gordie as he releases his death grip on Raihan.

"Where did Bede go?" Raihan questions as he also releases his grip.

"Your argument was too loud and it upset the boy and so he decided to leave," Opal answers simply as she sips her tea.

Marnie and Piers look at Opal in confusion. Clearly this wasn't what had actually happened.

"Bede left because of our argument?" Raihan echoes.

"What have we done?!" Gordie exclaims, suddenly distraught.

"We have to find him and apologize! Truce?" Raihan extends a hand.

"Truce," Gordie agrees as he shakes the Dragon tamer's hand.

"Come on everyone! We gotta get Bede!" Raihan instructs the rest of the Gym Leaders who all shout in agreement.

"BEDE!" all of them shout repeatedly as they clamor through the door to chase after the Fairy-type Gym Leader.

"COME BACK, WE'RE SORRY, MATE!" Raihan's voice echoes down the hallway as he gets further away, the door closing again after all of the Gym Leaders exit, leaving only the Dark-type duo and the Wizard behind.

"I certainly didn't expect that to happen," Piers mutters as he stares at the closed door.

"Yeah, I don't think Bede is gonna be very happy about the group of people that are no doubt goin' to tackle him to the ground," Marnie adds.

The two then turn their attention to the old woman.

Or they would have, but she'd somehow disappeared along with her teapot and biscuits.

"Where did. . . ?" Marnie starts in disbelief.

"Y'know, I think Bede was onto something about Opal," Piers murmurs as he looks to his baffled sister.

"She's not human, is she?"

"I don't believe she is, sis," he answers as he takes a sip of his tea.

“. . . I wish she had left those biscuits behind. . .” Marnie murmurs before taking a sip of her own.


	9. Those Damn Faeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy bullshit knows no bounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder if Marnie suffers from Fairy bullshit because of her Grimmsnarl? I think it'd be funny if she experienced some of the crap Bede probably does.

Bede exits the Flying Taxi just outside of Spikemuth. Hop, Gloria and Marnie were waiting patiently outside of the gate as he approaches his group of friends, the boy noticing a new face among them. 

"Bede! There you are!" Hop exclaims.

"Good to see you again, Princess," Gloria greets.

"Yes, I'm sure you've all missed me dearly," Bede rolls his eyes and then turns his attention to the extra member in the group who he hadn't met before. "And who may this be?" He asks as he comes face to face with a boy about his age with dark brown hair and brown eyes much like Gloria's. "My name is Bede, pleasure to meet you," the Gym Leader introduces himself as he extends a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bede! My name's Victor," the boy says as he shakes the Gym Leader's hand. "I'm an old friend of Gloria and Hop here. Just moved back to Postwick after having lived in Kalos for the last couple of years."

"Kalos, hm? I'd love to hear about your time there," Bede admits.

"Ah, of course! So long as you've got stories to share in return!" Victor replies with a smile.

"Come on, we should get going, the bands are gonna start performing soon!" Gloria interrupts.

"You know, I'm actually surprised Bede decided to come," Hop comments.

"And why is that?" the curly-haired boy asks.

"Well, you hardly seem the type to listen to _intense_ music."

"Is that so?" Bede says, less than amused.

"I'm gonna agree with Hop on this one," Gloria chips in. "With all that time you spend with Ms. Opal I'd think all you'd like listening to is old classical piano," she laughs.

Somewhere in the deepest recesses of Bede's mind a small piano tune starts to play.

"Well that's an awful assumption!" Bede exclaims.

"Bede. . . " Marnie begins as she grabs his arm, the girl seemingly unsettled. "You hear that. . . Right?"

"Hear what- oh no," Marnie hears the piano too.

"What are you two on about?" Hop asks, puzzled.

Marnie and Bede grow pale as they realize only they can hear the lovely piano melody playing somewhere off in the distance.

"Quick, we have to get into Spikemuth!" Bede exclaims grabbing both Victor and Hop by the arms and dragging them toward the gate.

"Hurry!" Marnie presses as she grabs Gloria.

Once inside the gate the pleasant piano falls silent, Bede and Marnie breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Gloria speaks again. "What the hell was that about?"

The two Gym Leaders exchange a glance before looking back to their friends.

"Fairy bullshit," they answer in unison.

"Fairy. . . Bullshit?" Victor asks as he scratches his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's over now," Bede dismisses.

"Wait, if it's weird Fairy stuff then how come Marnie was affected?" Hop asks in confusion. "Normally you're the only one who notices that stuff," he finishes as he points a finger at Bede.

"Uhhhh," is all Bede manages as he looks to Marnie, the girl also at a loss for words.

**_A Few Days Ago_ **

"Stupid old lady," Bede grumbles under his breath as he makes his way through the foliage of Glimwood Tangle. "Why on Earth would she need me to go to the Great Rowan for some stupid berries again? Oh, right! 'They make for some fantastic jam, child! Perfect for our crumpets and tea!’” he continues with a terrible impression of the former Gym Leader.

The boy takes a few more steps as his grumbling continues but he stops in his tracks as he hears the distant sound of a piano playing.

"Oh no," he breathes as he looks around him anxiously.

_Not the stupid fae again!_ he thinks as he reaches into his pocket for a small glass charm with a four-leaf clover inside.

Gripping the charm tightly in his left hand he continues walking, warily looking between the trees. It's then that he hears a roar emanating from the trees just ahead.

_What the hell was that?_ he questions as his stance stiffens, swapping the charm to his right hand he uses the other to reach for his Mawile's PokéBall.

"Get back here with Peko you lot!" comes a very familiar voice as the undergrowth rustles in front of Bede, Marnie bursting out in front of him with her Grimmsnarl close behind.

"Marnie?!" Bede yelps as the girl barrels into him unable to stop in time.

The two crash to the ground, Bede's back hitting the dirt floor as his breath is knocked out of him from Marnie's weight on top of him. The girl in question quickly pushing herself up, hands on the grass by Bede’s sides as she looks down to the boy she'd just run into.

"Bede?!" she exclaims, her normally stoic face showing a small trace of surprise. . . And relief? "Thank Arceus it's you!"

"Hm, you are perhaps the first to be _this_ happy to see me," Bede mutters. "And while I suppose I'm glad to see you as well could you please let me get up?"

As if just now noticing their position Marnie jumps up with surprising speed before mumbling an apology and extending a hand to the Fairy-type Gym Leader.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that!" She says again as she helps Bede to his feet.

"It's alright," Bede brushes off. "No harm done, but what are you doing out here?"

"What am I doin'?" She echoes before alarm spreads over her face. "Peko! Bloody hell! Bede you hav'ta help me!" She exclaims as she grabs Bede by the arm. "I can still hear them! We have got to hurry!"

"Help? Hear? Marnie what in Arceus' name is going on with you?" Bede questions as Marnie all but drags him along, Grimmsnarl bringing up the rear.

"The piano, Bede!" Marnie blurts out. "I heard what sounded like a piano, went to check it out and wouldn't you know my luck? I see these glowin' lights floatin’ around and the next thing I knew the lights swarmed around Peko and she was gone! Oh, hell, I must sound like I’m losin’ my mind!”

"Hold on!" Bede pulls against Marnie, drawing the two to a halt. "You can hear the piano?”

Marnie turns her blue gaze toward Bede, her expression blank.

"Yes? Is that. . . Bad?" She hesitates.

"Well, I suppose that all depends on how you look at it," Bede replies.

"What's that s'posed to mean, eh?" Marnie questions with slight irritation edging her voice.

"N-nothing!" Bede stammers out with a defensive wave of his hands. "I'm just shocked is all. As far as I was aware Ms. Opal and I were the only ones the fae seemed to interact with. They'll normally hide away in the deepest part of the forest where their only interactions would be with Pokémon. Pokémon that would then cause trouble _for_ them," he adds with a side glance at Grimmsnarl.

"The fae. . .? " Marnie begins as her gaze falls to the ground. "Well, what does this mean then?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Very helpful."

"Why would the fae call to you and take Morpeko?" Bede thinks aloud. "Also, in the future, do _not_ go to the sound of the piano. That's what Ms. Opal has described as the 'Call of the Fae'. You hear it you run. Got it?"

"Got it. But why is it a piano?" Marnie questions.

"Beats me. Ms. Opal seems to know but won't give me details outside of a piano that went missing years ago from the Ballonlea Theatre," he shrugs. "Now let's get a move on, Morpeko was most likely taken to the Great Rowan, that's where those bastards like to dump me when they catch me and put me to sleep and steal my berries and my left shoe," he says as he now grabs Marnie by the arm to lead her.

"Left shoe?"

"The fae work in strange ways, Nie," Bede answers with a sigh.

"You don't think they'll harm Peko, do you?" Marnie voices her concern.

"I doubt it," Bede responds. "These particular bastards in the Tangle seem to enjoy pranks and things of the like over any form of physical harm. That doesn't mean we should let our guard down around them though."

"Right."

The two continue on in momentary silence as they follow the sound of the piano's melody. 

Bede's mind was swarming. Since when did the fae start taking interest in the Dark-type Gym Leader? He remembers his first encounter with them months ago when he first heard that ominous tune. Much like Marnie he learned his lesson the hard way, the fae folk having used their magic to lull him to sleep while they proceeded to take all of his berries and his PokéBalls. The latter were scattered about the Tangle in a makeshift trail out of the wooded area.

"Did you see them?" Bede asks without much thought.

"See them? Well, not really, it was more I saw these orbs of bright light and what sounded like laughin’. . ."

"Orbs of light, hm? That's how I see them too," Bede murmurs. "Ms. Opal claims that they have other forms, their true forms that they show only to those they deem worthy. Whatever the hell that means," he adds.

"Remind me to find a new place to train," Marnie sighs. "Clearly Glimwood Tangle is a bad idea."

"You never seemed to have trouble before though," Bede observes.

"Well. . . Honestly I'd been hearin’ that bloody keyboard for months now," the girl admits.

"And you've never tried to find the source before?"

"I have, but it would always stop before I could find out what it was."

"How odd. . . What are these bastards playing at then? Why did they only approach you now?" Bede wonders aloud. "None of this makes any bloody sense!"

"You're tellin' me! I hadn't the slightest clue that the fae were _real_ , I thought maybe those lights were Pokémon! But no, here you come and explain that it's a bunch of faeries that live in the woods!"

“You think I’m mad, don’t you?” Bede questions.

“I would if I hadn’t just seen all of this myself,” Marnie admits.

Bede was about to continue when suddenly Marnie’s Grimmsnarl pushes between them and stops in front of the two Gym Leaders, its back to them as it stood poised in an intimidating way.

“Gobber, what is it?” Marnie questions as the two come to a halt behind the Pokemon.

The Pokémon growls a reply at its Trainer as Bede notices the music becoming louder and quickly.

“Bollocks! Marnie, hide!” Bede scrambles for Marnie’s arm as he attempts to pull her into the undergrowth to hide.

He was too late though as many orbs of colorful light appear around them, Grimmsnarl’s roar signalling the Pokémon attempting to ward them away from the two Gym Leaders. The bright lights quickly disappear into darkness as Bede’s consciousness slips away.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bede awakes with a start, his body jolting upright, breaths coming in quick succession.

“Bloody hell,” Bede grumbles as he looks at his surroundings as he threads his fingers through his light curls.

He was in the clearing housing the Great Rowan again. No surprise there. Checking his pockets he finds that all of the berries he had have also disappeared. Oh, and of course, his left shoe was missing yet again. He can hear the sound of laughter, but at least that piano has finally stopped.

_Piano. . . Wait. . ._

“Marnie!?” realization suddenly hits the Fairy-type Gym Leader as he quickly jumps to his feet and searches the clearing again.

On the opposite side of the clearing he finds his fellow Gym Leader, the girl seemed to be sleeping somewhat peacefully in the lush grass, Grimmsnarl curled up next to her also still under the spell of the fae. 

“Marnie!” he calls again as he makes his way over to the Dark-type Gym Leader careful to not step on any sharp stones with his shoeless foot.

He drops to his knees next to the other Gym Leader and begins to shake her shoulder gently. After a few attempts the girl begins to stir, piercing blue eyes fluttering open, foggy with sleep.

“Bede?” she murmurs in question as she sits up, hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What are you doin’ here?” she asks in confusion. “Wait, what happened?”

“The fae happened,” Bede answers dryly.

“The fae? Oh!” realization suddenly hits Marnie like a Corviknight Taxi. “That’s right! How’d we end up here? Wait, where did my shoe go?!” she exclaims as she notices the absence of her left shoe.

“No doubt by the exit. That’s where mine usually ends up, anyway,” Bede replies as he makes his way back onto his feet, helping Marnie up in the process.

“Well, best be careful not to step on anything sharp then,” she grumbles. “Gobber?” Marnie then turns her attention to the still sleeping Grimmsnarl. “Probably a good idea to get him back into his ball. You did your best, mate,” she says to her slumbering Pokémon as she recalls him into his Dusk Ball.

Marnie returns her attention to the clearing and releases a rather frustrated sounding huff.

“What is it?” Bede asks.

“I still haven’t seen Peko anywhere.”

“Ah,” the Fairy-type Gym Leader responds as he realizes she’s right. “I’d have sworn she’d be here.”

As Marnie opens her mouth to speak again she’s interrupted by the sound of a piano nearby, the sound accompanied again by laughter.

“Not again!” She cries as her hands shoot up to cover her ears. “I don’t hear anythin’! Not a single thing! No, no, no!”

“For Arceus’ sake, woman!” Bede exclaims as he grabs Marnie’s wrists and pulls her hands away from her ears. “Get a grip!”

“Sorry!” Marnie breathes as she attempts to calm herself.

“I swear this is the most emotion I’ve ever seen from you,” Bede scoffs at the normally stoic girl.

“Well, it isn’t everyday that you’re abducted by the fae and have your shoe and Pokémon stolen in a dark creepy forest now is it?” she snaps back. “No, no, it’s not your fault. I apologize, I shouldn’t be snappin’ at you, Bede.”

“No, it’s quite alright,” Bede murmurs in return. “I get it, it’s crazy Fairy bullshit and it can get quite frustrating. But I need you to stay with me, keep calm, yes?”

“Yes, of course,” Marnie replies with a nod. “So now what should we do? If Peko isn’t here where else could she be?”

“I-” Bede starts but quickly stops unsure of whether to voice how clueless he is.

Suddenly the leaves in the large rowan tree begin to rustle aggressively catching the attention of the two Trainers. Bede quickly steps between the large tree and Marnie hoping to protect his friend from any further harm.

“I’ve had it up to _here_ with you right bastards! What do you want now, eh?!” Bede shouts to the rustling leaves shaking his fist in the air.

As suddenly as it began the leaves then still and the clearing falls silent. The piano and laughter stopping, the only sound coming from the breathing of the two Gym Leaders. As Bede relaxes his stance a bit he looks around the clearing questioningly. 

“Bede! Watch out!” Marnie’s cry catches his attention, the boy turning to her only to see her pointing to the large tree.

The Fairy-type Gym Leader quickly turns back to the tree but all he’s met with is the heavy impact of a yellow, brown and black object as he’s knocked to the ground. 

“Peko!” Marnie exclaims as she picks up the small Pokémon off of Bede’s face. “Oh, goodness, Bede, are you alright, mate?”

“Perfect,” Bede replies through grit teeth. “Well, we found your Morpeko, probably best if we make like a shepherd and get the flock out of here, no?” he jokes as he gets to his feet, hand gently rubbing his nose.

“Very good idea,” Marnie agrees. “Awful pun though.”

“Whatever, you love me,” Bede dismisses as he makes his way into the trees.

**_Present Day_ **

“You know, my best guess would be Marnie’s bond with Grimmsnarl,” Bede answers after a pause.

“Oh, right,” Hop agrees. “Fairy-type. Well better the two of you than me. Don’t think I’d be able to handle whatever madness you endure daily.”

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Bede and Marnie sigh.

“Fairy bullshit,” Victor chimes in. “Now that sounds like an interesting story!”

“That’s one way of puttin’ it,” Marnie mumbles.

“Guuuuyyyyys,” Gloria whines. “Can we just go? I don’t wanna miss Piers’ performance, yeah?”

“Will you quit being so impatient? The concert isn’t going anywhere!” Bede snaps.

“But she’s right! Sure all of these bands are neat but there ain’t another guy out there like Piers!” Hop exclaims. “Let’s go!” the boy then grabs hold of Gloria and Victor’s arms and drags them towards the event.

“Well, as long as there’s no piano solos I think we’ll survive this,” Bede murmurs to Marnie, the girl humming in agreement as they follow behind their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, kids: Protect your left shoe with your life.


End file.
